


The path

by lucife56



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: A bit of fanart
Comments: 55
Kudos: 241
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	1. Lineart




	2. Bonus




	3. Yen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave this here


End file.
